


We're Not Porn Stars

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared talks his hubby into letting him film them, then forgets about the camera, because let's be real... Naked Misha is way more interesting than a home made porno. Slightly fluffy, sort of smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Porn Stars

“This is the fucking weirdest thing you’ve asked for, Jared.”

Jared just shrugged at his husband, busying himself with the camera and tri-pod, checking to make sure it was working the right way before he trained it on Misha. It was fun, watching him through a different lens. He looked so unamused by Jared’s plan, sprawled on his back on their bed, hair spiked in a million different directions and blue eyes narrowed, one eyebrow arched as he kept a close watch on Jared’s moves. Sure. It was a little weird… but it wasn’t like Jared was ever going to show anyone what they made. He was far too possessive to allow anyone to see Misha naked, and there was simply no way they’d be allowed to watch Misha in bed. So... while weird, it was a personal project, and Jared honestly thought it could be fun. 

“Okay. So... Maybe it’s a bit strange. I’m really just taking cues from you, though. You’ve said you want to have sex on camera a few times. Not like I’m planning on sharing with anyone… It’s just for us. You and me, and not a single soul apart from us. Please, angel? I promise, it’ll be fun.”

He could tell he was winning. Misha had that look on his face that clearly signified his irritation and simultaneous amusement, like he often did when he was about to cave to his oversized husband’s harebrained schemes. Jared moved to perch on his knees on the side of the bed Misha’s head was hanging over, leaning to kiss his lips and run his hands down his chest, fingers slipping into the waistband of the shorts he had on from his run, rough finger pads rubbing small shapes into hipbones. The kiss was returned eagerly, Misha bringing his hands up to slip to hold Jared in place, breaking it to smile against Jared's mouth.

“I will murder you if you even tell anyone we did this. Am I clear, boy?”

Jared shivered, hands flexing to dig his nails into the skin covering his husband’s narrow hips, swallowing hard as he nodded his head. The word was his weakness, the way Misha growled it turning him into putty in a heartbeat. They came together in another heated kiss, Misha’s hands pushing into Jared’s hair and tugging as he rolled, getting on his stomach and dragging his husband with him as he sat up, moving to lay out the other way, Jared moving with him to settle his body atop Misha, hands moving to smooth over everything he could reach without breaking the kiss. He had no choice but to pull away from Misha when he was seeing stars from lack of oxygen, taking that time to grab the remote for the camera and clicking it on.  
Since this wasn’t supposed to be anything past something fun, Jared didn’t care if the camera recorded them messing around before they got into it, scooting to pull at Misha’s shirt and working it off of him, pulling the smaller man up to sit so Jared could kiss his neck and shoulders, starting with soft little pecks and moving to nipping the skin, kissing away the spots were there was still sweat from their run clinging to soft, sun darkened skin. Misha was making soft sounds in his throat as Jared kissed and licked at him, whimpering as Jared sank his teeth into the hollow as he tugged his own shirt up and broke away to throw it aside.

There was something poetic about how easily they flowed together, figuring out how to keep the teasing kisses coming as they shifted, Misha ending up in Jared’s lap, arms around his shoulders, grinding down into him as he worked on leaving some of his own marks on the other man. Jared loved the feeling of the stubble from his husband’s face scraping his skin, melting with the feeling of teeth sinking into flesh and that damn tongue of his swirling against the spots in between harsh sucking and tugging. It was bliss, and he was sure that in twenty years, they’d still be able to enjoy this sort of warm up. The grinding was getting to him, shifting to push Misha back and lowering himself to hover over him with a soft hum as his lips moved along to nuzzle the fine hairs on the dark haired man’s chest. Then he was pulling away, panting as he stared down at Misha. 

It was amazing that even clearly worked up and ready to get to it, the clearest emotion in either man’s eyes was adoration and love as they stared at one another, catching their breath again. As he waited to feel less lightheaded, Jared rubbed his large hands along Misha’s chest once more, going slow and working out the kinks in the musculature, grinning as his angel melted into the mattress under him, soft sounds of delight floating out between them. As soon as he’d caught his breath, Jared was leaning in to kiss Misha again, soft and slow this time. It was a way he’d found he loved most—keeping the tension building and yet keeping it calm. 

It figured Misha was the one to change the pace, wrapping his long legs around Jared’s hips and rolling his whole body, making sure each point hit each point on Jared that would be felt. Chest, belly, hips, groin and then Jared was breaking the kiss to gasp, eyes wide as he struggled for air. The second they were separated, Misha gave him an innocent grin, fluttering his dark lashes and shrugging as if to say he had no idea what had happened. Jared’s retaliation was to hook his fingers into the snug fitting shorts the older had on, dragging them down and kissing his way down, letting his hair drag along Misha’s erection. The disgruntled noises from his husband just made him laugh, pulling away to peer up at him and shrug in his own display of feigned innocence.  
Then he took pity on him large hand wrapping around Misha and leaning to wrap his lips around his head, humming happily as he tasted his husband on his tongue. He offered slow, lazy sucks first, then slowly began working him deeper and deeper. Jared had learned a long time before to keep his hand moving at the same time, twisting his wrist as he moved a bit faster, bobbing his head along Misha easily, stopping every so often to press sloppy kisses to his belly. He wasn’t going to let him finish this way, not when he could just let Misha have him instead, so once he was panting about being close, Jared dove for a condom. It took a second to get it out and on, sinking himself down and mentally thanking himself for prepping before he brought out the camera, head falling back as Misha bucked up into him.

They ended up rolling, Misha taking charge and forcing Jared to his stomach so he could hold his hips and pound into him brutally. It was a rare treat, Misha taking over—he generally liked Jared in charge. There were no complaints though, Jared bending to whatever was asked of him while he attempted to get himself closer, one hand on himself, the other on the mattress to brace himself against the force and speed. He was so close as Misha finished, his already deep voice dropping lower as he cursed and gasped Jared’s name, sending him over the edge as well. Misha was laughing as he fell sideways, drenched in sweat and grinning as Jared ignored the mess, resolving to swap out sheets once he could move again. He crawled to lay the opposite way, turning to nuzzle his nose to Misha’s, one hand wrapping the back of his husband’s head as Misha mirrored the motion.

They lay there in silence, eyes closed and breathing one another in as the trembling and shaking stopped, pressing closer to kiss lazily and stroke over one another’s hair, still not speaking and simply reveling in the moment. It was a quiet reminder of their relationship, Jared mused as finally opened one hazel eye, locking on the one open blue one peering at him. They had been through hell more than once and they were still as crazy and adoring as they had always been. Jared moved to kiss Misha’s lips, then up his nose to his forehead, relaxing further and laughing as his husband finally spoke, voice low and tired.

“Delete that stupid video, porn star.”


End file.
